1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to locking pliers or clamps and to their use in wood framing or similar applications. The preferred embodiment is a over center locking pliers that includes a transverse aligning member or crossbar that is used to align and support a member gripped by the locking pliers with another member so that the two can be attached. The invention is also related to the use of a safety guard to prevent inadvertent release of the locking clip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locking pliers, clamps or toggle linkage gripping tools are used for a variety of applications in which two members must be temporarily clamped together before being permanently attached. These prior art tools tend to fall into one of three types. The first is intended to be used to grip a member so that it can be manipulated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,585 is an example of a tool of this type. The second are intended to hold two large members, such a wood frame members, at right angles before they are nailed together. U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,123 is and example, but that device can only be used to hold the butt end of one member in engagement with another. A third group, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,460, provides for adjustment, but are rather complex tools that are unsuitable for use in field construction. Other clamping tools include U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,313; U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,482; U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,257; U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,263; U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,033; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,453.
Although not limited to use in performing only wood framing, the instant invention is of particular value when used in wood frame construction.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a tool that can be used by a carpenter to more efficiently perform typical wood framing tasks. Use of this tool will even permit a single carpenter to perform tasks that would otherwise require the assistance of a second worker to temporarily support and align framing members, such as rafters or sheathing, prior to permanent attachment.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tool that will assist a carpenter in mounting framing members at a elevated position on a wood frame structure. The clamp or locking pliers provides a means for hoisting framing members into place on a construction site.
The clamp or locking pliers of this invention are intended for positioning and aligning a first wooden framing member transversely relative to a second wooden framing member prior to attachment of the first wooden framing member to the second wooden framing member. The clamp includes a first gripping jaw and a second gripping jaw. The first and second jaws are shiftable toward each other to grip the first wooden member. A crossbar extends transversely, preferably at right angles, relative to the first and second gripping jaws for supporting the first wooden framing member on the second wooden framing member and for mutually aligning the two members so that they can be nailed together.